1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunbathers' aids and more particularly to a headrest apparatus for sunbathers for use at a variety of recreational facilities such as pools, beaches, sundecks or the like so that the sunbather rests his head on the apparatus while receiving the beneficial effects of the sun's rays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the usual practice for sunbathers to rest their heads on towels, mattresses, blankets, beach rests, chairs or the like while facing the sun so that the beneficial effects of the sun's rays can be received. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when sunbathers use these conventional methods because the sunbather's face is not directly facing the sun in order to receive the direct rays. The problem is further compounded due to the fact that the sun is constantly moving and although the sunbather may feel that he is receiving the sun's rays from a certain direction, this may be inaccurate since the sun is moving and its position constantly changes. Therefore, the sunbather has to change his or her position and must rise from the resting means and relocate with respect to the position of the sun in order to gain the desired sun rays or, in the alternate, to avoid undesired sun rays.
Other problems have arisen which stem from the fact that conventional headrests for a person in a seated or prone position are uncomfortable and do not take into account the shape of the user's head or neck. So the headrests are very uncomfortable due to the lack of padding or cushioning material while other headrests are bulky, cumbersome and awkward to adjust or use.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel headrest apparatus for sunbathing use which will readily conform to the general shape of the user's head and neck and which is universally mounted so as to be movable in order to follow the position of the sun.